


该不该去前男友的婚礼？

by BaldLynx



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaldLynx/pseuds/BaldLynx
Summary: By 谢顶山猫~当幸福恋人寄来红色分享喜悦~





	该不该去前男友的婚礼？

这天夜里，欧阳和江韦蓝办完了事，江韦蓝趴在床上玩手机，欧阳爬起来翻他家的冰箱。  
“江老师，你家弹尽粮绝了，该买菜了。”  
“回你自己家吃去，懒死你。”  
觅食失败的欧阳回到卧室里头，在地上一堆乱七八糟的衣服里找自己的烟盒。他点起一支烟，又问江韦蓝把烟灰缸放哪了，对方“啧”了一声说厨房桌上，怪不耐烦的。  
行吧，他就是个工具人，用完了还得被丢到厨房去。  
欧阳靠在冰箱上回想刚才那场性事，江韦蓝在床上乖得很，被操爽了就老公哥哥一通乱叫，撩得他兽性大发。他弹弹烟灰，心里正盘算着怎么骗江老师今晚和他再搞一回，忽然看见桌上压着一张红色的卡片，打开一看是婚礼请柬。  
“这谁啊？谁结婚了？”  
他叼着烟回卧室找江韦蓝，对方正捧着手机看视频，头也不抬就开始骂他：“你他妈别乱动我东西行不行？”过了一会儿江韦蓝抬头发现欧阳还拿着请柬好奇地看上面的婚纱照，只好添了一句：“还能有谁，我以前那个男朋友呗。”  
欧阳眯起眼睛盯着照片上的男人：“就那个，卖屌求荣的啊？”  
一个枕头砸过来，结结实实打到他脑袋上，江韦蓝又笑又怒：“什么卖屌求荣，嘴脏不脏啊？”被砸的人倒也不生气，带着枕头一起回到床上：“他那还不算卖屌求荣啊？那我换个词，舍生取义？”  
“去去去，烦死了你，关你屁事。”  
“刚刚在床上怎么没见你嫌我烦，脸变得挺快。”欧阳把一口烟吐到江韦蓝脸上，“这婚礼你去吗？”  
江老师翻个身拿白花花的一片后背对着欧阳：“去个屁。”  
“去呗，带我一块儿去。”欧阳的手伸进被子里乱摸，“给那孙子看看你现在老公有多牛逼。”  
“神经病。”  
  
***  
江老师原本不是老师，毕了业正儿八经的在国企大公司上了几年班。他英文好，能力高，工作了几年终于争取到一个公费出国深造的机会，结果临时被老板的未来女婿替了。  
更惨的是，这个女婿当时还是江韦蓝的男朋友。  
“老板要给我们相亲我们才认识的，没多久。”  
“我年纪也不小了，我妈一直盼着抱孙子。”  
“我还是喜欢你，我和她都是逢场作戏。”  
这几句被欧阳誉为渣男语录的话，江韦蓝每每想起都咬牙切齿，他只恨自己当年手上没刀，居然没当场宰了李胜那个狗东西。  
没了晋升机会又失恋，江韦蓝干脆辞职转行，到国际学校当起了英文老师，日子过得倒是比原来轻松不少。  
  
***  
这天欧阳说要来接江老师下班，江韦蓝还没走出校门就看见远远停着一辆跑车，那底盘低得都快蹭到地上了。欧阳靠着车抽烟，看见江韦蓝来了赶紧朝他招招手，脸上快笑出花来了。  
“你搞什么鬼？暴发户啊？”  
“什么暴发户，暴发户能开这车么？能有这品味么？”欧阳挤眉弄眼地朝着江韦蓝笑，“你看到时候去婚礼我就开这车怎么样？气死你前男友。”江韦蓝翻了个白眼，欧阳这几天尽想着婚礼婚礼了，得瑟的样子连他都看不过去：“你可别折腾了，我才不去，你也别想去。”  
欧阳叹气，一副恨铁不成钢的样子：“你自己说要揭发他让他社会性死亡的，机会真来了你又不敢了。”  
“管好你自己不就得了，也不瞧瞧你自己那样，整个一纨绔子弟。”  
欧阳哈哈大笑，一脚油门踩下去吓得江韦蓝赶紧抓住车门上的扶手，两人又唇枪舌战地骂起来。  
开车真是方便，平时坐地铁要一个小时的路，开二十分钟就到家了。江韦蓝不想和欧阳这个傻逼呼吸同一片空气，没等他停好车就噔噔噔跑了，欧阳在后面叫他他也不回头。  
两人住同一栋楼同一楼层，就对门两间，不过欧阳的房子是买的，江老师是租的。欧阳刚搬来的时候还没像现在这么贱，每次在楼道里看见江韦蓝都矜持地微笑打招呼，搞得江韦蓝还以为他是什么精英知识分子。  
不过江韦蓝自己也是，平常看起来文文弱弱的，半夜出去泡吧喝酒那叫一个豪爽。欧阳每次想起他们在酒吧碰上那回都要故意逗江韦蓝，说你就不怕在酒吧碰见你学生？  
他还记得江韦蓝那天穿了一件黑色的T恤，明明没什么特别的装饰却显得格外性感。白天端正持重的江老师正在吧台和一个男人聊天，笑起来又甜又骚，没一会儿两人腰都搂上了。  
欧阳等那男的去厕所立刻趁机截胡，找服务员点了杯酒送给江韦蓝。江韦蓝顺着服务员指的方向看过去，对上欧阳调笑的视线时差点从吧台凳上掉下去。  
他赶紧跑，欧阳赶紧追，欧阳个高腿长，毫不费力地将江韦蓝堵在墙角，坏笑着问他：“江老师，你跑什么呀，低头不见抬头见的，你跑哪去？”  
江老师当晚就被欧阳给办了，方便倒是方便，门一开就能回自己家。  
  
***  
“哎，明天我妈要来，你要不准备准备？”  
江韦蓝锁了门也没能防住欧阳，也不知道他那把钥匙是什么时候配的。  
“知道了，我明天就躲家里哪都不去。”江韦蓝摊在沙发上看电视，没几秒就换个频道，欧阳给买的这电视机就是好看，看这尺寸，这画质，这音响……  
欧阳拿脚踹他：“什么东西，我让你准备准备见我妈。”  
“哎……别吧。”江韦蓝怂了，他还没准备走到这一步。  
“天天老公老公的叫，你这个丑媳妇不得见公婆啊？”  
江老师面不改色心不跳地赖账：“谁叫你老公了，你记错了，把我和别人搞混了吧？”  
对方又闹了好半天才算答应把见父母这事儿先搁一边，江韦蓝忍不住问他：“你爸妈到底知不知道你是gay啊？”  
“知道啊，我早告诉他们了。”  
“他们没说你啊？”  
“他们说随便我，懒得管我。”  
江韦蓝噗嗤一声笑出来：“和你这名字似的，都挺随便。”  
欧阳被噎了一口，江韦蓝说的没错，他的名字确实挺糊弄。姓欧名阳，不知道的以为他复姓呢。他爸妈就有这么懒。  
“老拿我名字说事，看我不打死你。”  
江韦蓝面上没表现出来，但是欧阳知道他心里不开心。就因为出柜这事，他已经好几年没回过家了。  
“有什么好回的，他们让我想清楚弄明白了再回去，这我还能低头吗？”江韦蓝又玩起了手机投屏，放了个乱七八糟的搞笑视频在电视上，“我一回家他们肯定给我相亲，那我不也跟李胜似的，成卖屌求荣了。”  
欧阳搂着江韦蓝正准备开口安慰，却见江老师扭头在他下巴上咬了一口：“到时候我也给你寄个结婚请帖怎么样？”  
“放你妈屁！”  
欧阳一巴掌打到江韦蓝屁股上，江韦蓝还在那嗷嗷装疼呢，一个没注意裤子就被脱了。  
  
***  
说着不去不去，真到了婚礼当天早上，江韦蓝又开始犹豫。主要还是欧阳一直在撺掇他，要他给李胜包个大红包，装冥币。这么缺德的事情江韦蓝干不出，不过好好打扮打扮让李胜悔不该当初这点小心思他还是存着的。这下欧阳又不高兴了，眼瞅着江韦蓝穿戴自己给买的衣服手表去勾引别的男人，这还不如包冥币呢。  
他问江韦蓝：“你还有几个前男友啊？不会个个结婚你都要这么花枝招展地去吧？”  
“前男友没几个，炮友倒是不少。”  
“那我是你男朋友还是炮友啊？”  
“嗯，算个长期炮友吧，看你表现给你晋升。”  
得，让自己嘴贱，刚穿好的衣服又给扒了。  
  
***  
欧阳办着事还不依不饶地追着他问情史，江韦蓝被操得快崩溃了，一五一十地招了，说除了李胜就只有高中谈过一个男朋友，啥都没干，光亲了个嘴就被同学告老师了。  
“然后呢？”  
“还能怎么样啊，我就装什么都不懂呗，我说都是他主动的，就这样还被我爸妈一顿削呢。”  
欧阳觉得好笑又心疼，骂他小坏蛋。他按住江韦蓝的腰一顿顶弄，直逼着对方叫老公。江老师喉咙都哑了，哭着求欧阳别弄了，礼拜一该没法上课了。欧阳捧着他的脸亲个不停，说没事，我给你买了一箱金嗓子喉片，够你吃一年。  
  
***  
李胜这婚礼办得豪华精致，江韦蓝心想自己就包了三百的红包，吃上这么一顿大餐也不算亏。  
当然心里还是膈应的。李胜和新娘笑得灿烂，还要在台上接吻，只有江韦蓝坐在一桌子起哄叫好的大学同学之间暗暗作呕，心想早知道就把欧阳带来了，让他陪着自己一起恶心。  
他看不下去，只好全程埋头吃菜，灯光暗下去大家都看着新人切蛋糕的时候，他就趁机往自己碗里狂夹龙虾。  
抽奖抽过了，菜也上完了，新人开始挨桌敬酒的时候，吃饱喝足的江韦蓝就溜了，他怕等会儿敬酒敬到他这桌时自己一个不小心呕在李胜脸上。  
  
***  
江韦蓝走出酒店，看见路边树下停着辆摩托车，边上站着欧阳。  
“这么快就结束啦？”  
“吃完饭就走了呗。”江韦蓝把欧阳手上的烟拿过来抽，看看欧阳又看看摩托，“你咋没开你那跑车来，说好给我长脸的呢？”  
“你不是嫌我暴发户吗？” 欧阳翻身上车，拍拍后座示意江韦蓝骑上去。  
对方扁扁嘴：“别吧，你骑那速度，我怕死。”  
“那要不你坐前面，我下来给你一路推回家？”  
江韦蓝终于被他逗笑了，摇头说等他抽完烟。  
欧阳又问他红包给了没，江老师听这话感觉不对，忙问他没动手脚装冥币吧。男人笑得跟个狐狸似的，说没有，就夹了个字条，写的不得好死。  
江韦蓝懒得跟他计较真假，踩灭了烟戴上头盔。  
开了两分钟江韦蓝发现不对，说这不是回家的路吧？欧阳嘻嘻乱笑，说这是去我爸妈家的路。  
江韦蓝弄不清他说的是真是假，连忙叫他别开玩笑。  
“别怕，抓紧了。”欧阳得意地笑，突然加速。江韦蓝吓得尖叫一声，耳旁都是摩托车的轰鸣声，刚刚欧阳说的话他没听清，便冲着对方的耳朵叫：“你刚刚说什么？”  
欧阳嗓门更大，中气十足地回答：“我叫你别害怕，怕就抱紧我！”  
夏夜的风略过两人的脸，江韦蓝环紧了欧阳的腰，又忍不住把脑袋抵在他后背上，心想算了，去就去吧。


End file.
